Koishi Komeiji
“Hello, hello! My name is Koishi, I’m right behind you." General Information To escape the fear and hatred which other beings feel towards the satori species, she attempted to destroy her mind-reading ability by closing her third eye. However, this had the side effect of sealing away her own conscious mind, causing her to lose all thoughts and motives; she could no longer be hated, but neither could she be loved, or even remembered by people who saw her. In the multiverse, Koishi's third eye has been opened, letting her be alive and normal again. She kept her mind controlling powers, but she still can’t read minds. Similar to Rumi and Lumina, Koishi is one of the more popular and well known characters among the players. Abilities She can manipulate the unconsciousness of every living thing around her, allowing her to make them see everything she desires and make them confront their own weaknesses hidden inside their hearts, as seen in lot of her spell cards. Story During the main events of the main scenario in Subterranean Animism, it's said that Koishi was around the whole time the heroine was in the Underworld, but they never noticed her. After the events of the main story in Subterranean Animism, Koishi heard that her sister and pets fought a human from above ground, and also heard about Utsuho Reiuji's new power. Desiring that kind of power for her own pets, she decided to go to Gensokyo to pray for divine blessings. Thanks to her unconscious ability, she managed to reach the Moriya Shrine atop of Youkai Mountain around the same time the Heroine decides to pay a visit to the Gods in the Mountain in the game's Extra Stage. Koishi provokes a fight, and is defeated. After this encounter, however, Koishi somewhat regretted having closed her third eye and became curious enough to want to start actually meeting people. In Hopeless Masquerade, ''Koishi stumbles across Hata no Kokoro's lost Mask of Hope and picks it up. This bit of hope added to her otherwise emotionless state allows her to gather popularity when she would otherwise be invisible. She ends up so attached to the mask (subconsciously) that she refuses to return it to Kokoro and ends up keeping it after the conclusion of the story. Unlike other characters from the cast of ''Urban Legend in Limbo, Koishi holds little interest for the dark power stones. She instead tries to scare people with her own urban legend, based on Miss Mary. However, it doesn't work very well, which is not really surprising as the story is based on phone calls, and Gensokyo inhabitants are unfamiliar with such an event, due to the rarity of phones to be found. Koishi eventually ends up near the Hakurei Shrine, exactly when Sumireko Usami arrives in Gensokyo. As the latter comes from the Outside World, she has a cellphone and knows the legend, and Koishi manages to scare her off Gensokyo this time. Relationships Satori Komeiji Koishi may not visit former hell every day, but Satori will always welcome her and worry about her if she’s gone for too long. Satori’s insightful nature is useful when paired with Koishi’s obliviousness. If Satori doesn’t trust someone, she will do her best to keep them away from her sister. Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kirisame In Koishi's profile, it is said that she met a human at the Moriya Shrine at the top of the Youkai Mountain who made her regret closing her third eye and want to learn more about this human. Though it may seem like this was talking about Sanae Kochiya, once put in to context by the extra stage of Subterranean Animism, it is clear that the human it was talking about is either Reimu or Marisa. Rin Kaenbyou and Utsuho Reiuji Koishi is also acquainted with Satori's pets, which include Rin Kaenbyou and Utsuho Reiuji. Though, she‘s closer to Utsuho. Kokoro Hatano The two of them are more like friendly rivals now, no longer enemies. Shinjiro Aragaki Because of Koishi’s friendly and random nature, she approached Shinjiro out of nowhere and quickly befriended him. The two of them, along with Lumina, are best friends. Sagume and Hazama Koishi was the one who sliced off Sagume’s last remaining wing in the fourth lunar war. Because of Rumi, they don’t hate each other anymore. Koishi looks up to Sagume and Hazama as if they were her parents. Koishi looks oddly similar to Hazama and Yuuki. Quotes "My sister's pretty strong, but she got beaten by a vicious, empty-headed shrine maiden." "Reading people's minds only makes you depressed and there's nothing good about it." "What are you talking to yourself about? I can't read minds like my sister. Please talk to me with words I can hear." "Let me tell you something good. My sister could never win against me. Why? I can act against the subconscious that she can't read." "I'd start a love-stricken massacre! Or maybe pillage from a bunch of peaceful humans." "My sister was talking about you...she said your power would be pretty useful." "Stealing is bad, okay?" "She said you were psychologically unsettling, like a flea crawling up your back." "My sister is always saying that you can't make your dreams come true if you can't beat all your rivals. I don't have anything against you, but I hope you're ready to die a dog's death." "Hm, if you want to turn me away, just try to beat me. Don't get confident just because you beat my sister, though. We'll decorate the entrance of the Palace of the Earth Spirits with your corpse!"Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Extra Boss Category:Lunarians Category:Third Eyes Category:Extra Bosses